


Soft and Fluffy

by Thedupshadove



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crushes, Cuddles, Desire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sweaters, also Abed considers doing something that would be creepy, but decides against doing it when he realizes that it would be creepy, but with lots of flashbacks to before the relationship, by which I mean the anatomical feature, mostly rated T for Annie's boobs, not the monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Annie has a certain sweater that Does Things to Abed





	Soft and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Abed going Absolutely Bug-Nuts for the texture of one of Annie's sweaters. Remember that one line in that one speech he gave the Dean?

She walks out of her bedroom wearing That Sweater.

They’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks now, and it’s the first time she’s worn it since they started. But he knows That Sweater, oh yes he does. It’s pale icy pink, faux-angora, and just from looking at it you can tell it’s _incredibly_ soft. The first time he saw her wear it, scarcely more than two months after he first met her, before he even really started to notice being attracted to her, he wanted to touch it. It just looked so _soft_. But touching it would have meant touching her, and people, in his experience, did not like being touched as intensely as he wanted to touch that sweater by anyone who wasn’t a relative or a romantic partner. So he didn’t. But every time he saw her wear that sweater, a larger and larger portion of his brain would be devoted to _I want to touch that_.

And then he started (to notice?) having a crush on her. And the squeeze of needs-to-be-suppressed desire he felt whenever he saw her was always stronger when she was wearing That Sweater. It was as if _I want to touch That Sweater_ and _I want to touch Annie_ got interwoven in his mind, so that seeing Annie in That Sweater shot him through with a bolt of pure Want, Want, _Want_.

It _had_ occurred to him that, after she started living with him, he _could_ find a way to touch the sweater without touching her. All he would have to do is wait until she was out, slip into her room, find where in her dresser she kept it, and he could feel it, hug it, rub it across his face…

Wait. People do that in movies or on TV sometimes. And it’s never a good thing. It’s shown as wrong, bad, creepy. The person who owns the clothes usually finds out, and when they do, they’re not happy. He didn’t want Annie to be unhappy. He especially didn’t want her to be unhappy _with him_. Better not, then. So he resigned himself to probably never getting to touch That Sweater.

But now they’re dating. And he’s already gotten to touch her. And here she is, wearing That Sweater. So as she walks past him he reaches out and takes her hand.

“Mmm?”, she says, “What is it?” but he’s already running his hand up and down her arm, squeezing just a little. If anything, it’s even softer than it looks, like petting a bunny who is also your girlfriend and you’re still a little startled every time you remember that _she’s your girlfriend_ and you can do things with her that you never thought you’d be able to, like fondle her sweater.

“Oh.” he hears. He looks up and her eyes have softened. “You like it?”

“I’ve liked it since I saw it. Even before I knew I liked you I wanted to feel it. I figured now I could.”

She smirks down at him. “Well how’d you like something a little more than squeezing my arm?” and before he can reply she’s pulled him down onto the couch, somehow maneuvering it so that they land with his head on her chest. And it’s so soft on his face and there are her breasts underneath, soft in their own different way, and warm too, and he can hear her heartbeat, steady and soothing, and oh this is _heaven_. He snuggles close and buries his face and she begins to stroke his hair, and he wants to just stay here forever, where everything is Annie and everything is warm and everything is soft, soft, _soft_

“I guess I’ll have to remember to wear this more often.” he hears as she begins to lightly scratch the back of his neck. He hopes she can feel him smile into her chest. 


End file.
